


the 10 most disgusting things ever invented

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Entropy, Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Jelly Babies, Love, Memories, Pain, Politicians, Tartan, Television, confetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if whiskey is the 11th most disgusting thing ever invented, what are the top 10? spoilers for ghost, potw and tdd</p>
            </blockquote>





	the 10 most disgusting things ever invented

Ten= confetti.

Confetti, yuck, gets anywhere and everywhere, tastes disgusting as well, like toilet paper in your gob but much harder to get rid of.

Nine= tartan.

Tartan is disgusting, such a mix of colours and what is it with the Scots and tartan? Mad, the lot of them, though they're British so what do you expect?

Eight= memories.

Memories are horrible, good ones are horrible- ones of grandparents tainted by the fact that they're long dead. The bad ones that go through your head over and over, reminding you of all the time you've fucked things up. No wonder Jack's half mad, what with living so long.

Seven= entropy.

Entropy, just watching it happens to everyone and everything, sometimes he wonders just why anyone bothers with anything at all, but they're human, they're nuts. Especially the British, but at least they don't let the weather get in the way of having a good time.

Six= politicians.

Politicians, the less said about them the better. They were stupid, everyone knows that, they are the ones that elected them after all.

Five= television.

Television is disgusting; it always seems to be reporting a bomb scare, or a mass murder or a natural disaster or something bad. And if it isn't that its politicians or lottery winners that you just know are going to blow it all over the course of a few months.

Four= pain.

Pain is disgusting, making people want to die when they still have so much life left to live. He remembers how Jack told him about when he was living through ww2 the 2nd time and how the soldiers had taken in a teen who they nicknamed Girly because she was such a tomboy and how finally she had found someone with another soldier called Ben then some bastards had tortured them both to death for no reason. That's the reason the Doctor always makes sure people have a peaceful death.

Three= jelly babies.

They are disgusting, in his previous 2 incarnations he practically swore by them and was close to worshipping them but for some reason the Tardis wouldn't allow it.

Two= love.

Love is disgusting; you kissed other people with tongues! And some people were practically monkeys with hair all over them that wasn't even ginger, what a rip-off.

One= death.

Death is disgusting, coming to those who least want it and avoiding those who need it. Breaking people's hearts and halting lives which had billions of days left to be happy and angry and worried and frustrated and it is unavoidable. Everything has its time and everything dies, he knows that better than anyone.


End file.
